A cereja
by Dani Stark
Summary: Para ele, ela era só uma menina. Até que uma imagem mudou tudo. E então, ele descobriu que ela era uma mulher. E uma mulher totalmente desejável.
1. Chapter 1

**NA**: Yo! Aqui vai mais uma das loucurinhas que eu invento no meu tempo livre! Recentemente eu fui atingida por esse maravilhoso casal! E então, entre muitas coisinhas pervertidas, saiu a ideia dessa fic! Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**A cereja**_

_Kakashi X Sakura_

**Capítulo 1 – Enquanto ela não vem**

Estavam todos alvoroçados em Konoha. Essa semana, dois acontecimentos estavam agitando todos os shinobis. A volta de uma das mais brilhantes kunoichis da vila, em missão a mais de seis meses, assim como o casamento da herdeira Hyuuga com um dos mais brilhantes ninjas do local.

Ino Yamanaka queria que o tempo passasse logo. Não agentava de saudades da melhor amiga. Queria que Sakura chegasse logo, para que pudessem rir e fofocar sobre o casamento. Queria contar as novidades. Saber se ela estava legal. Como tinha sido a missão. Mas, pelo que diziam, a rosada só chegaria no dia seguinte. E Ino não tinha muitas opções além de ficar com saudade e selecionar as melhores flores para Hinata. Pôs-se a trabalhar.

Tsunade estava anciosa. Era raro isso, para a Sannin. Sua pupila-quase-filha-quase-mini-Tsunade estaria de volta depois de seis meses. Quase partiu-lhe o coração mandá-la para tão longe e por tanto tempo, mas era necessário. Ela sabia que nenhuma outra ninja médica seria tão eficiente quanto a que ela educou. Mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. O tempo todo olhava em direção ao portão da vila, esperando um pontinho rosa aparecer. Mas, nada. Sakura só chegaria no dia seguinte.

Hinata olhava atentamente o primo treinar no grande pátio do complexo Hyuuga. Quase não podia acreditar que em breve estaria se casando. Na verdade, estava tão feliz que quase cintilava. Queria que o grande dia chegasse logo, para que pudesse dividir sua felicidade com seus amigos mais queridos. Em especial, uma Kunoichi de cabelos rosa que estava longe há alguns meses. A herdeira fez questão de marcar seu casamento para depois da chegada dela, já que, indiretamente, ela fora a responsável pela união. Hinata riu. Ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo...

Naruto e Sasuke treinavam no campo de treinamento sete. Ali, bem onde fizeram aquele estúpido teste dos sinos. Os dois amigos lutavam como se fossem se matar, mas a verdade é que eles queriam mesmo era competir. Não queriam ficar pra trás. Não podiam deixar o outro ser mais forte. Se _ela_ estivesse ali, chamaria os dois de idiotas e com um soco do seu _ punho nada suave_ acabaria com a diversão deles, dizendo _"Não vou levar nenhum de vocês pro hospital nem vou curar seus ferimentos. Parem já com essa palhaçada."_ E eles estavam sentindo muita falta dela. Ainda bem, pensavam eles, que ela estaria de volta no dia seguinte. Estavam morrendo de saudades.

Desde que voltou a vila, Sasuke havia desenvolvido um forte carinho pela kunoichi. Claro que ele nunca seria capaz de desenvolver algum relacionamento romântico com ela, embora tivesse aprendido a gostar de sua personalidade e achá-la muito bonita. Ele admirava sua dedicação aos treinos e missões, e gostava muito de treinar genjutsu com ela, já que ela era realmente muito boa nisso. E ela era ótima companheira de conversa, nas raras vezes em que ele precisava de alguém para conversar, quando estivesse se sentindo sozinho.

Naruto não podia se conter de ansiedade. Claro. Amava a Sakura, mais do que qualquer pessoa na vila. Ela era sua amiga, sua companheira, sua irmã. Depois que aquela paixão infantil que nutria por ela pereceu, os dois desenvolveram um relacionamento muito maduro, saudável e intenso. Era grato a ela por ter-lhe aceitado e amado como ele era, por ter estado ao seu lado durante as batalhas difíceis, por ter se fortalecido também para ajudá-lo. Naruto realmente a admirava, muito. Mas outra coisa que ele gostava nela, é que ela tinha ficado ao lado dele. E agora que ela estava longe, se sentia meio perdido. Queria que ela voltasse logo. Queria que ela voltasse _agora_.

Kakashi estava animado pelo retorno de sua aluna favorita. Bom, na verdade, ela era sua única aluna. A única menina do único grupo de genins que ele aceitou treinar. E, provavelmente, a única mulher da vila que ele nunca viu com malícia. Não que ele fosse um tarado-maníaco-pervertido-sexual (apesar de gostar muitíssimo de leituras eróticas). Muito pelo contrário. Ele simplesmente não conseguia não reparar em uma moça bonita. Mesmo as amigas de Sakura, Ino e Hinata, bom, quando elas cresceram ele realmente viu que elas se tornaram lindas mulheres. Mas não Sakura.

Sakura era linda, claro, mas era uma menina. _A sua menina._ E ele não queria ligar para o fato de ela ter crescido, e de agora ter 19 anos, e ser uma jounin. Nada disso. Ele ainda via Sakura como aquela garotinha apaixonada de 12 anos que ele começara a treinar. E isso, era tudo. Kakashi sentia uma grande necessidade de protegê-la e saber que ela está bem, e por isso mesmo, nos últimos meses se mostrou bem preocupado. Sempre que podia, questionava a Tsunade sobre Sakura. Pra saber onde ela estava, se estava bem, quando voltaria. Ele sabia que os amigos dela também faziam as mesmas perguntas, e que ela frequentemente se correspondia com Ino. Uma vez inclusive mandou um bilhete para ele, dizendo que tinha achado um livro do qual ele iria gostar, e que o daria de presente quando retornasse.

x

Estava indo para o escritório da Hokage. Ela o havia chamado. Estava pulando tranquilamente de telhado em telhado até que avistou Sai.

Sai estava desenhando como sempre. Mas , dessa vez, os quadros que pintava não eram frutos de sua imaginação, e sim da sua memória. A Haruno, antes de deixar a vila para sua longa missão, havia lhe feito um pedido especial. E, agora que ela estava pra voltar, precisava entregar a encomenda. Foi interrompido do seu trabalho por um outro ex-ANBU:

-Yo, Sai!

Kakashi vinha caminhando calmamente, um sorriso brincando no único olho a mostra. Ao avistar o desenhista, foi até ele, interessado em conversar. Achava Sai um rapaz estranho, mas por muito tempo foi um bom companheiro de time para Sakura. Talvez ele tivesse alguma notícia.

-Ah, oi, Kakashi. Como está? – disse educado, com um daqueles sorrisos falsos no rosto.

-Bem, obrigado. Alguma notícia da Sakura? – perguntou o jounin. Torcendo pra que Sai tenha alguma informação útil para ele.

-Bom, Tsunade-sama diz que ela chega amanhã. O que me lembra que eu tenho que terminar isso aqui logo, senão ela vai me socar. – Sai conhecia bem a potência dos socos de Sakura para arriscar desagradar a moça.

Kakashi ficou curioso em relação ao que Sai estava desenhando para Sakura. Seja lá o que fosse, queria ver.

-Hum... o que está desenhando?

-São umas imagens que Sakura me pediu. – respondeu Sai, como se já tivesse dito isso muitas vezes.

-Posso ver? – Kakashi se aproximou, apontando um dedo para o desenho. Sai apenas deu de ombros e mostrou seu trabalho.

Era Sakura. Mas de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela tinha uma expressão, um olhar, que fez o coração de Kakashi parar. Demonstravam uma sensação de prazer, uma excitação que ele nunca tinha visto antes, em nenhuma mulher. O que ele via era uma expressão de pura luxúria. O corpo, o rosto, os olhos transmitiam um prazer que arrepiou totalmente o corpo do ninja. Os olhos semicerrados, escuros. A boca inchada, vermelha e entreaberta. Os cabelos espalhados em todas as direções. Minúsculas gotas de suor surgindo em pontos estratégicos. O rosto contraído numa belíssima expressão de gozo intenso. Kakashi quase podia ver os seios pequenos e suaves subirem e descerem, arfantes. As mãos delicadas apertando os lençóis. E, quase podia _se ver _sendo a causa de todas essas sensações. Afastou o pensamento balançando a cabeça.

Olhou para Sai, o olho arregalado:

-Ela pediu que você desenhasse _isso_?

-Sim. Ela pediu. – Sai, que não tinha nenhuma noção do que era apropriado ou não dizer, continuou, após uma breve pausa. – Ela me pediu para observá-la e depois desenhar. Fiz muitos desenhos, porque não sei de quais ela irá gostar.

-Ela pediu pra você _observá-la_? – a voz de Kakashi ficou aguda e zangada. Sai olhou pra ele, um pouco assustado pelo tom usado pelo homem. Isso fez o Copy-nin recuperar seu autocontrole. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, mudou de assunto – Você fez mais? Posso ver?

Sai considerou por um momento a proposta. Talvez Sakura não gostasse de ter suas imagens expostas desse jeito. Mas, ela havia se exposto pra ele, em seus momentos mais íntimos, para que ele pudesse fazer os desenhos. Que mal haveria de mostrá-los a Kakashi? Ele não era o ex-sensei? Não eram amigos? Tendo isso em mente, ele entregou ao homem a pasta onde guardava os desenhos de Sakura e aguardou.

As imagens de certa forma eram muito parecidas com a que Sai estava pintando. Mostravam Sakura em momentos de extase. Kakashi memorizou todas as expressões de prazer de sua pupila registradas ali, olhando cada uma delas por um longo tempo. Mas, além da imagem a qual o rapaz estava trabalhando, somente mais uma realmente lhe prendeu atenção.

A menina estava com uma expressão de prazer indescrítivel. Os olhos fechados, os cabelos jogados em frente ao rosto. Trajava uma lingerie, um delicado sutiã de renda. Mas não era isso que tinha prendido a atenção de Kakashi, afinal. Sakura tinha, entre os lábios, uma grande e suculenta cereja, e como a havia mordido, seu sumo escorria pelo seu queixo, de uma maneira extremamente erótica. E, a expressão em seu rosto só podia significar que a fruta estava madura, deliciosa. Kakashi não conseguiu não comparar aquela fruta do desenho com a sua menina. Que não era mais tão menina assim. A imagem trazia uma carga de erotismo, de sensualidade que deixou Kakashi exasperado. Ele precisava daquela imagem e, mais ainda, precisava daquela _mulher_.

Mas, estava em um telhado de Konoha, e Sakura ainda estava longe. E, não a tendo por perto, só lhe restava uma opção: pedir as imagens a Sai. Talvez ele não fosse simplesmente dá-las, mas ele faria o possível.

-Huum... Sai? – Kakashi testou. Desejando ter sorte. – Você poderia me dar alguns desses?

O rapaz pareceu surpreso. E um pouco receoso também. Os desenhos eram de Sakura. Considerou um momento. A Haruno não tinha pedido por um numero específico de imagens, apenas pediu por imagens. E, também, ela não precisava saber que Kakashi teria alguma imagem dela. Sabia que Kakashi era um cara confiável e discreto. E, sendo assim, ele decidiu.

-Claro. Não sei exatamente quantos desenhos Sakura irá querer, mas acho que dois ou três não será problema.

_Perfeito! _O Hatake pensou. E assim, escolheu a maravilhosa imagem com a cereja e pediu a Sai que lhe entregasse a que ele estava pintando quando terminasse. Voltou pra casa, guardou o desenho e saiu em disparada ao escritório da Hokage para saber quando Sakura voltaria.

X

Demorou um pouco para que Tsunade o recebesse. De seu escritório, sairam os primos Hyuuga, Hinata e Neji. Quando ele entrou, ela estava sorrindo.

-Kakashi! – cumprimentou com uma voz animada – Tenho boas notícias para você!

-Sério? – um fio de esperança se fez presente na voz de Kakashi.

-Sim! Estou tão feliz! Sakura chega amanhã! – Disse a mulher, ainda sorrindo – Ah! Tantas coisas boas acontecendo na vila!

A quinta Hokage falava como se fosse sua única filha que estivesse voltando de viagem. Bom, na verdade, era quase como se fosse. Ela amava Sakura como uma filha a qual nunca teve.

-Bom, eu já mandei dois ninjas escoltarem sua volta, e ela deve chegar aqui amanhã á tarde. – Continuou a loira – Fale com Ino, ela está preparando uma recepção para quando ela chegar.

-Certo. – O ninja do Sharingan estava realmente muito feliz, também. Ia se retirando, mas a Sannin continuou.

– Ah, sim. Mais uma coisa: Você deverá assumir provisoriamente a liderança do time Hinata, após ela se casar. Vou dar a ela um mês de folga. Agora você pode ir.

- Entendido.

Kakashi saiu de lá feliz, e então partiu para procurar a Ino. Se tivesse uma festa de boas-vindas, ele queria ajudar.

Não demorou a encontra-la na floricultura de sua família. Era lá que ela geralmente ficava quando não estava em treinamento ou missão. A garota, ao ver a expressão animada do jounin já foi logo se adiantando e perguntando:

-Tsunade-sama já lhe contou, né? – ela não esperou que ele confirmasse – Bom, eu marquei com o pessoal às três da tarde, porque essa é mais ou menos a hora que ela deve chegar. Levando em consideração seus _talentos_ – Ino fez uma pausa, como que para enfatizar o que dizia – sua missão é esperar ela chegar e, se ela chegar depois do horário trazê-la direto até aqui, e se ela chegar antes, usar sua habilidade de chegar atrasado para enrolar Sakura até que todos estejam prontos.

-Hai. – disse o homem, mais animado ainda com a ideia de ser o primeiro a encontrar a _sua flor_. – Mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar?

A loira pareceu ponderar um pouco.

-Hum...Não. – ela fez uma pausa. – Mas se houver qualquer coisa eu o avisarei imediatamente.

-Okey! Até mais Ino! – Kakashi se despediu num aceno.

Ao chegar à rua, teve uma ideia. Foi procurar uma relojoaria. Iria comprar o melhor despertador que encontrasse. Porque, dessa vez, nada o atrasaria.

* * *

**NA: Reviews? Não matam e me fazem querer continuar! **

**Kissu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA**: Oiee! Aqui vai o seguindo capitulo! Espero que gostem! Vejo vocês nas notas finais!

As partes em itálico se referem a sonhos, pensamentos, conversas telepáticas (aquilo que a Ino e o pai dela fazem) e texto lido pelo personagem.

* * *

_**A cereja**_

_Kakashi X Sakura_

**Capítulo 2 – Reencontros e surpresas**

_-Eu sou uma boa aluna, Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Não, Sakura, você é uma aluna muito _má_._

_Sakura passava as mãos pelo peito de Kakashi, por baixo das roupas, o deixando arrepiado. _

_-E agora, sensei? – As mãos pequenas viajavam para baixo, brincando com o cós da calça do homem._

_-Não, Sakura. Você _não é_ uma boa aluna. – Ele parecia resistir, mas era tudo parte do jogo._

_As mãos da menina venceram o tecido, tocando a intimidade do professor._

_-Não sou uma boa aluna, Kakashi-_sensei_?_

_-Você é _a melhor_ aluna, Sakura-chan._

Kakashi acordou pouco antes dos lábios dela tocarem os seus. Era o amanhecer do dia em que Sakura chegaria, e a jovem do cabelo rosa ocupava a maior parte dos pensamentos do homem. Sem querer dormir de novo, Kakashi tratou de levantar, arranjar algo pra comer e planejar o dia. Dessa vez, estar no horário era _muito importante._

X

O sol começava sua subida ao céu quando Sakura avistou, bem longe, o portão da Vila Oculta da Folha. Não demorou muito, os dois chunins de Suna que a acompanhavam foram substituídos por dois de Konoha. Era a ultima fase de sua volta pra casa. Seu coração se sentiu imediatamente aquecido, feliz e confortado. Sentia tantas saudades dos amigos que até doía. E era um _bálsamo_ para seu coração saber que, em breve, estaria com todos eles.

Estava adiantada. Parecia que tinha _algo_, como um imã, a puxando de volta para a vila. Queria poder ir mais rápido. E mesmo que pudesse, não seria rápido o suficiente. Só mais algumas horas e estaria em casa. Só mais alguns momentos. Mais um passo. Mais um. Mais outro. Só mais um _pouquinho..._

Depois de duas horas, chegou. Foi uma ótima ideia ter viajado quase a noite toda, tinha que agradecer muitíssimo os ninjas da areia que a acompanharam. Se eles não tivessem concordado, ainda estaria a meio dia de casa. E, mesmo estando cansada, adiantar a viagem valia a pena. Queria ver seus amigos, descansar ficaria pra depois.

Seu coração pulou uma marcha quando avistou o grande portão. Quase esquecendo de que tinha muita bagagem, correu em direção a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os dois garotos que a acompanhavam riram.

Sakura cumprimentou os dois ninjas do portão com um aceno e um sorriso. Mal prestava atenção nas coisas a sua volta. Não sabia o que faria primeiro. Talvez fosse até Tsunade no escritório dela, ou tentasse encontrar Naruto no Ichiraku. Talvez fosse a casa de Ino. Mas não teve tempo de decidir, pois em sua corrida desembalada, esbarrou em _alguém_.

-Hinata!

-S-Sakura-san! Que bom que você já chegou! – Disse a morena, enquanto lhe dava um abraço gentil. – Chegou agora?

-Sim, Hinata, acabei de chegar. – respondeu, tomando fôlego. – Você viu o pessoal?

-Ainda não Sakura, é cedo. – Hinata olhou para o céu. - Devem ser umas 10 horas ainda. Você chegou cedo. – Apontou.

-Verdade, Eu adiantei um pouco a viagem. Estava com saudade de vocês. – Abraçou a amiga novamente. Só então reparou que a menina carregava alguma coisa.

- O que é isso, Hinata?

A herdeira Hyuuga corou um pouco. Depois, num tom tímido e gaguejante, respondeu:

- É-é um traje ce-cerimonial, para o meu ca-casamento.

-Casamento?! – Sakura, no entanto, não conseguiu controlar a surpresa no voz.

-S-sim. Será no sábado. Seu convite está com Naruto-kun, ele deveria entregá-lo a você.

-Ah, Hinata! Estou tão feliz por você!

-Obrigada! – Hinata deu um lindo sorriso. – Procure Naruto-kun, ele irá lhe entregar seu convite. Tenho que ir. Até!

E então partiu na direção do bairro Hyuuga. Sakura ficou parada um instante, pensando onde poderia encontrar o loiro. Decidiu ir ao Ichiraku, já que ficava na mesma direção do apartamento dele. Se não estivesse comendo seu lamen matinal, com certeza estaria dormindo.

X

Naruto não estava comendo lámen. O que queria dizer que o rapaz ainda estaria na cama. Correu até seu apartamento, rezando para ele manter a chave reserva no mesmo lugar. Seu desejo se confirmou, e quando entrou na pequena residência de Naruto, quase teve um infarto.

Naruto estava em casa. Dormindo. Totalmente nu. Não que Sakura nunca tivesse visto ele sem roupas antes, afinal, ela era uma médica, e frequentemente tratava dele. Mas, mesmo achando o amigo um homem muito bonito e com um físico de babar, uma visão privilegiada do _Narutinho_ não era o que ela esperava logo pela manhã.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!

O loiro acordou assustado, como se tivesse no meio da guerra. Olhou para os lados, procurando a fonte do grito, e demorou um pouco para encontrar Sakura ali, parada junto à porta. Quando a viu, pulou da cama e correu para abraça-la.

-Sakura-chaaaan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n!

-Naruto! Pelo amor dos deuses VISTA UMA ROUPA!

O menino parou, a exatos vinte centímetros de distância da rosada. E ela podia jurar que nunca tinha visto o amigo tão envergonhado. Rapidamente, ele vestiu uma cueca, e então Sakura pôde relaxar e abraçá-lo. Não conseguiu não chorar ao reconhecer o cheiro familiar do amigo, que a apertava com força. Não tinha percebido que sentia tanta falta dele. Quando se separaram, ela viu que Naruto também estava chorando.

-Seu idiota! Porque você não usa roupas?

-Foi mal, Sakura-chan. – Disse o menino coçando a cabeça.

-Deixe de ser bobo, Naruto. Estou aqui pra ver você. Como está?

Ele pareceu pensar pra responder a pergunta. Sakura não podia acreditar que ele podia ser tão lerdo pela manhã. Quando finalmente abriu a boca, o que saiu dela a surpreendeu completamente.

-Onde está Kakashi-sensei?

-Hein? Kakashi-sensei? O que tem ele? - Sakura estava confusa. Por que diabos ela deveria saber dele? – Ele deve estar lendo um daqueles livros, é o que ele sempre faz.

-Não, pera! Sakura-chan, que horas são?

-Hum... algo perto das onze horas. – A frase pareceu por o cérebro de Naruto pra funcionar de repente. M

-Ei, Sakura-chan. Você já soube?

-Do que? Do casamento? – Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sim. Encontrei Hinata antes de vir para cá. Ela disse que você me entregaria o convite.

-Ah, é mesmo. Espera um pouco que eu já te dou. – E então Naruto começou a procurar em armários e gavetas e caixas, em cima e em baixo dos móveis, até encontrar o convite em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. –A-CHEI! – E entregou o envelopinho a ela e aguardou. Estava meio amassado nas bordas e parecia manchado com, Sakura esperava, gordura.

O convite era simples, mas caprichado. Letras douradas em papel fino exibiam o nome dos noivos, o horário e local do casamento. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Sakura não foi isso. Ao fim do convite, duas frases fizeram a testa da rosada se enrugar de preocupação. A primeira _"Usar trajes formais."_ não era tão preocupante, ela teria apenas que comprar algo adequado. A frase que fez o sangue de Sakura gelar foi _"Jovens solteiras devem ir acompanhadas."_. Sakura sabia que os Hyuugas eram rígidos e tradicionais, mas não esperava que fossem a esse ponto. Ao ver a careta da amiga, Naruto se manifestou.

-Hinata até tentou fazer o pai dela mudar de ideia. Mas você sabe que ele é bem difícil.

Sakura soltou um suspiro resignado. E agora, quem ela iria chamar?

-Talvez o Sasuke possa ir com você! – O loiro sugeriu. – Acho que hoje ele deve estar em casa. Ontem ele se machucou no treino.

-Você quer dizer que só ele se machucou ou que vocês dois se machucaram? – Disse Sakura, em tom nervoso arqueando uma sobrancelha – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a vocês dois para parar com essas coisas?

-Desculpe Sakura-chan.

-Tudo bem. Vou procurar o Sasuke. – Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta. – Trate de por uma roupa, seu pervertido.

Resmungou mais algumas coisas, que Naruto não pode entender. E, aparentemente, estava tão distraída que não percebeu que deixou a mochila na casa do amigo. Ele entregaria depois.

X

-Ino! Ino!

A Yamanaka foi pega desprevenida pela voz agitada de Hinata, e deixou que o vaso que carregava caísse no chão fazendo "plaft". A Hyuuga fez uma expressão constrangida de quem se desculpa.

- O que aconteceu Hinata? – a loira disparava perguntas como kunais. - Alguma coisa errada com os arranjos que te mandei? Não gostou? Quer que eu faça outros?

Aproveitando uma pausa que Ino fez pra respirar, ela mandou:

-Sakura já chegou.

-O que? Já chegou? E agora? O que faremos?

- Eu mandei ela ir procurar o Naruto-kun. Se você puder avidar Kakashi-sensei logo ele pode encontrá-la por lá.

A loira pareceu um pouco mais aliviada.

-Bom, não vai dar pra procurar ele, então vou ter que tentar o jutsu. Tenho medo de entrar na mente daquele pervertido.

-Mas você consegue? Ele pode estar bem longe...

-Consigo sim, Hina-chan. Obrigada por avisar!

X

"_Kakashi-sensei, Sakura já chegou."_

-Ahn? Ino? Já? Onde ela está?

"_Está em algum lugar próximo à casa de Sasuke. Você precisa enrolá-la até às três horas."_

-Certo, obrigado.

X

A casa de Sasuke era perto do pequeno apartamento de Kakashi. Depois que voltou (e foi novamente aceito) a vila, ele vendeu a propriedade Uchiha e comprou essa casa, que apesar de pequena possuía uma área ótima para treinamentos aos fundos. Diferente de Naruto, Sasuke não possuía uma chave reserva que ela pudesse usar. Ela teria que chama-lo. Mas, antes que precisasse fazer isso, o moreno a avisou pela janela e abriu a porta.

-Sakura! Já voltou! – Disse ele enquanto abria a porta. Depois ele abraça a amiga, um raro gesto gentil vindo dele.

Sasuke e Sakura aprenderam a ser amigos. Foi difícil, especialmente para o Uchiha, abrir seu coração pra alguém e deixar essa pessoa se aproximar. Sakura não era como Naruto, que basicamente obrigava as pessoas a serem amigas dele. Ela era mais calma e mais centrada, e isso ajudou. Ele agora a amava como uma irmã, uma amiga.

-Onde está Kakashi?

-De novo isso? Eu não sei onde ele está Sasuke, porque saberia? – Disse ela, levemente irritada. Era a segunda pessoa que perguntava pra ela onde o Copy-nin estava, e ela não tinha ideia do por que.

-Que bom que você voltou, Sakura.

Sakura sorriu com as palavras gentis do amigo. Ela o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que não passaria muito disso. Mas, tinha um problema pra resolver, e era bom que fizesse isso logo.

-Sasuke... – fez uma pausa, para ganhar coragem. Sasuke era uma pessoa difícil e era sempre bom ir com cautela. – Você tem companhia para o casamento? Porque se não tiver nós poderíamos... – Sakura não terminou a frase, apenas encarou timidamente os próprios pés.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Ela entendeu.

-E agora? O que eu faço? – colocou as mãos no rosto, numa expressão meio desesperada. – Tem _alguém_ que esteja disponível?

O rapaz adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. Depois, encarou a ninja rosa com ares de pena. Então, respondeu numa voz cansada:

-Bom, acho que só o Gai, o Rock Lee e o Kakashi. Mas o Lee parece que quebrou a perna, então não sei se ele vai.

Sakura nada disse. Estava na pior. Como assim não tinha ninguém? Como só podia ter sobrado o Gai-sensei e o Kakashi-sensei? Só podiam estar brincando com ela!

Ainda sem dizer nada, saiu, deixando Sasuke sozinho, observando-a sumir na rua com uma expressão vazia.

X

Estava sentada em um banco, olhando para o chão pensando no que fazer. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não estava conseguindo achar uma solução. Também pudera: estava cansada, com sono e, pior, morrendo de fome. A última refeição que tivera havia sido há horas, ao amanhecer, e agora o sol esquentava sem dó o topo de sua cabeça.

Colocou a mão para trás para ver quanto dinheiro havia em sua mochila, quando não a encontrou lá, soltou um suspiro resignado. Tinha deixado na casa de Naruto, e ele provavelmente não estaria mais lá. De novo, olhou para o chão, em completa derrota.

-Yo, Sakura!

A kunoichi levantou a face para encarar o olho sorridente do seu antigo sensei. Ele estava parado alguns passos a frente dela, uma mão levantada em um cumprimento e a outra atrás do corpo. Mas, mesmo estando basicamente o mesmo, Sakura sabia que algo nele estava diferente. Ela só não sabia o que.

Com segundos de atraso, ela se levantou e se dirigiu a ele, recebendo um abraço muito mais terno do que o usual – não que ele a abraçasse sempre.

-Fico feliz que você tenha voltado bem. – Disse ele, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos, coisa que ela odiava e ele fazia desde que se conheceram. – Você está com cara de quem não comeu nada hoje, que tal almoçar?

Sakura olhou para o homem, desconfiando de suas reais intenções. Kakashi sempre saia antes de a conta chegar. Sempre.

-Olha sensei... Eu deixei minha bolsa com meu dinheiro e chaves na casa do Naruto. Não vou poder pagar se você sair de fininho...

-O que é isso, Sakura... Hoje é por minha conta! –Disse ele, mostrando a ela dois _obentô¹s. _– Venha, vamos achar um lugar calmo para comermos.

Ele a guiou pela vila até chegarem a um dos campos de treinamento. Era aquele que tinha um grande lago, que geralmente era usado para aperfeiçoamento dos jutsus do elemento água. Eles nunca treinavam nesse campo, então ela nunca havia ido até ele.

X

Era um lugar muito bonito. A margem do lago era povoada de lírios d´água, em tons de rosa e lilás. Alguns salgueiros-chorões enfeitavam o lado oposto ao que se encontravam. Também tinha um punhado de árvores, com suas folhagens pontilhadas de cor por inúmeras flores e frutos. Por todo lado, a grama era verde e deixava um cheiro fresco onde era pisada. Borboletas voavam entre as amoreiras, tornando o lugar uma visão incrivelmente bucólica.

Como Sakura estava parada observando a paisagem, Kakashi teve que puxá-la pela mão até chegarem à sombra de um carvalho jovem. A rosada olhou para mão enluvada do jounin, estranhando o fato de ele estar segurando a sua, mas sem soltá-la. As mãos dele eram grandes, calejadas e quentes, e ela gostou de tocá-las. E ela apenas o seguiu. Isso, para ela, era natural o bastante.

Eles sentaram lado a lado, e com um floreio, Kakashi entregou a ela sua comida e seus hashis. Quando Sakura abriu o seu, não pode conter a risada.

-Um panda? Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, sensei? _Doze_?

Kakashi riu da cara semi-indignada dela. Claro que ele sabia que ela não era mais uma criança! Ela tinha se tornado uma jovem bela e atraente, totalmente desejável. O problema é que Kakashi tinha demorado tempo demais para perceber isso. Ainda rindo, ele lhe mostrou seu obentô.

-Prefere coelhos? - disse, numa vez sugestiva e sensual.

-Acho que vou ficar com meu panda mesmo. – respondeu ela, rindo também. – Teria dó de comer os coelhinhos.

-E o panda? Não tem dó do panda? Como você é _má_, Sakura –chan.

A rosada deu uma risada gostosa. Fazia um tempinho que não ria assim, de uma bobagem qualquer. Tinha estado durante seis meses trabalhando sem parar, e, uma tarde livre era maravilhoso. Ainda mais na companhia gostosa do seu sensei.

Quanto tempo não _falava_ com ele? Talvez, desde sua promoção a jounin, quase um ano antes. Quando ele lhe dela o delicado colar dourado com uma pedrinha verde como seus olhos, pra combinar, ele disse. Depois disso foram tantas missões, que ela mal pudera respirar. Era difícil fica muito tempo sem ver Naruto ou Sasuke porque eles iam atrás dela quando sentiam saudades. Mas Kakashi era um jounin de elite, e assim como ela, estava sempre em missão.

-Faz tempo, né, sensei?

-Sim, faz. – ela não percebeu que ele já estava de costas pra ela, enquanto comia. Era estranho comer na frente das pessoas. Mesmo que fosse Sakura.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam. Confortavelmente em silêncio. E, nesse momento, Sakura pensou que, quando você está com uma pessoa legal, ficar falando o tempo inteiro não é tão importante.

Kakashi terminou sua refeição com uma rapidez incrível (como sempre), e virou-se novamente, dessa vez olhando para Sakura. Ele a admirava enquanto ela comia, e seu olhar atento a fez se sentir estranha, ao mesmo tempo constrangida e lisonjeada.

X

Depois que Sakura terminou, continuou recebendo esse olhar estranho vindo do seu sensei. Era estranho, mas ela tentou ignorar. Também tentou ignorar o fato de que seus dois melhores amigos tinham sido extremamente distantes com ela (de Sasuke ela até podia esperar algo assim, mas Naruto definitivamente não estava normal quando ela apareceu),e estavam claramente tentando se livrar dela e, também o fato de que eles ficaram perguntando insistentemente sobre Kakashi.

E depois ela encontra o dito cujo, percebe ele sendo extra-atencioso com ela, a começar pelo fato de _ele_ ter pagado o almoço. E agora a encarava assim, a analisando como se ela fosse uma coisa muito boa, muito gostosa.

"_Como se fosse algo de comer._", pensou.

-Cereja? – Sakura foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pela voz estranhamente atraente de seu antigo professor. Ele lhe oferecia um potinho, com frutas vermelhas e redondas. Cerejas. Seu único olho expressava expectativa e alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender. Mas, aceitou a oferta, pegando uma fruta que parecia especialmente suculenta.

Inconscientemente, Sakura soltou um gemido de prazer quando mordeu a fruta. Definitivamente, cerejas eram suas favoritas. Previsível, ela pensou. A cereja que ela tinha escolhido estava muito madura, e sem que ela pudesse evitar, o sumo escorreu pelo seu queixo. Sakura se sentiu uma criança, por não conseguir comer sem se sujar.

Já Kakashi estava tendo um conflito interno. Estava perigosamente dividido entre agarrar essa mulher e não soltá-la nunca mais ou sair correndo o mais longe possível dela pra que ela _realmente _não comprovasse que ele era o Pervertido Número Um de Konoha. E, como que para dificultar ainda mais sua decisão. Ele viu, incrédulo, quando Sakura mordeu a cereja e o sumo escorreu pelo seu queixo, de uma forma mais erótica do que ele podia imaginar.

Seu autocontrole foi para o espaço. Dois segundos depois ele se viu de frente a ela, limpando a trilha vermelha em seu queixo com o dedão. O olhar de Sakura estava fixo no dele, surpreso, um pouco assustado e um pouco ansioso. Então, ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Ia se afastar dela, mas Sakura o segurou pelo pulso.

-Kakashi. – sua voz saiu baixa sem que ela quisesse. Ela encarava o olho a mostra como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele. – Eu tenho um presente para você.

-Hum... Sério? Ele disse, num tom igualmente baixo, porém propositadamente sensual. – O que seria?

E então ela soltou o braço dele, e só percebeu que estava segurando com força demais quando ele se levantou e estralou o pulso desconfortável. Tentou ignorar isso, e alcançou, na bolsa que levava atrás de seu corpo, o pequeno livro. A capa era rosa, decorada com flores de cerejeira e uma única cereja, mordida, no centro. As letras do titulo e do nome do autor estavam escritas em um tom verde brilhante. Na parte de trás, o conhecido símbolo indicando que aquele livro era impróprio para menores de idade. Se pôs em pé, e estendeu o livro a ele, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade e expectativa.

Ele pegou o livro, encostando os dedos nos dela no processo. Percebeu que eles estavam frios. Tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso monocular, e esperava que ela realmente entendesse. Ele havia gostado do fato de ela ter se lembrado dele. E, também, do fato de que o presente dele fosse o primeiro a ser entregue, e o fato de ela estar andando por ai com ele. Ele queria acreditar que ela realmente tinha pensado nele tanto assim. E, com o volume em mãos, não pode deixar de sorrir. O livro era, externamente, quase a "literaturização" de Sakura. Depois que parou de analisar a composição da capa do livro, se atentou ao título.

-"_Wild Cherry"²_? – Perguntou agora meio abobado.

-Sim. – ela disse. – engraçado não. Deve ser porque a heroína do livro se chama Sakura.

-É mesmo?_ - "Você só pode estar brincando comigo."_ Ele pensou. – E ela se parece com você também? – _"Por favor, diga que não, ou não conseguirei me controlar."._

E, para grande alívio de Kakashi, a resposta de veio dela foi:

-Não, só o nome mesmo. Mas é muito bom o livro Kakashi, com certeza você vai gostar.

-Sim, tenho certeza de que irei gostar. Muito obrigado, Sakura. - disse ele, o brilho de alegria visível no olho escuro.

-Não precisa agradecer. – ela respondeu, de forma calorosa, com um sorriso lindo. – Não pude _não_ pensar em você quando vi o livro.

-Obrigado, mesmo assim. – Ele se pôs de frente a ela. Era estranho o que iria fazer. Mas faria mesmo assim. Afinal, ela era Sakura. Era linda, atraente e interessante. E ele a queria. E queria que ele a quisesse também. E, pra isso, tinha que dar um jeito de se aproximar dela. Era estranho, desesperado, mas ele faria mesmo assim. – Não sei como agradecer. – Na verdade, ele sabia. Mas não precisava dizer isso a ela.

-Não precisa agradecer, sensei. – Ela disse, mais uma vez. Seu olhar estava, de novo, preso no dele.

-Mas eu quero, Sakura. – E deu mais um passo adiante. – E acho que sei exatamente como fazer. – Agora eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

-Como? – Ela perguntou, num sussurro.

Ele aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dela. E disse, numa voz, profunda, rouca e sensual.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto.

* * *

**Glossário:**

**_1. Obentôs:_** Um tipo de marmita muito comum no Japão. Geralmente a comida é disposta de forma a criar formas e desenhos bonitinhos

_**2."Wild Cherry"**_ – Cereja selvagem. Sugestivo, não?

* * *

NA: Podem jogar pedras, sou malvada mesmo!

Bom gente, eu particularmente não achei esse capitulo a coisa mais brilhante que eu escrevi, então, peço humildemente (depois de desviar das pedras por ter parado numa hora tão _inconveniente_) que me deixem sua preciosa opinião num review. É só escrever o que você achou aqui em baixo. Com certeza vai me fazer MUITO feliz.

Obrigada por terem lido!

Beijoos!


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: **Oi gente! Quero começar agradecendo a todos que favoritaram e colocaram a fic no Alert! Valeu mesmo!

Bom, nesse capítulo temos algumas coisas rolando, mas não muitas. A história ainda tá no comecinho, então vamos com calma aqui. A emoção de verdade ainda está pra chegar.

Vejo vocês nas notas finais!

* * *

_**A cereja**_

_Kakashi X Sakura_

**Capítulo 3 – Seja bem vinda**

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

Provavelmente, desde o primeiro dia do Time 7, o maior mistério de todos os mistérios era o rosto desse homem. Sakura lembrava, muito bem, de todas as tentativas que eles fizeram para desmascarar o professor. Até Sasuke, que vivia em seu mundinho particular de ódio e vingança, conseguia esquecer seus problemas e se entregar aos infindáveis esquemas para descobrir a face do homem.

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

E nas missões, mesmo quando ela e os outros tentavam tirar a máscara, simplesmente não conseguiam. O homem ficava alerta o tempo todo! E, nas primeiras missões, ela fora totalmente enganada pela eterna cara de sono do sensei, parecia que ele não dormia nunca!

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

E os anos foram passando, quando os meninos deixaram a vila, e ela passou a treinar com Tsunade, e a acompanha-la no hospital. Mesmo assim ela nunca conseguiu ver seu rosto. Ou ainda, quando ela efetivamente começou a trabalhar como ninja médica, e tratava Kakashi pessoalmente depois de alguma missão, ela não tinha nenhum vislumbre sequer.

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

E, quando tinha a _oportunidade_, simplesmente não tinha _coragem._

Ela não queria ver o rosto dele dessa forma. Não quando ele estivesse totalmente indefeso numa cama de hospital. Não quando ele estivesse tão acabado, inconsciente e incapaz. Na cabeça de Sakura, só dois cenários seriam satisfatórios para, finalmente, conhecer a face do sensei.

Primeiro cenário: ela, de alguma forma, conseguiria arrancar a máscara dele a força. Em um treino, uma luta. Ela era forte e flexível, e isso tinha que servir pra alguma coisa. Mesmo que Kakashi fosse mais esperto, e com certeza um lutador melhor do que ela. Era uma ideia idiota, e Sakura estava totalmente ciente disso, mas era tentadora.

Segundo cenário: esse que estava acontecendo agora. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Kakashi a chamaria pra algum lugar e lhe diria que finalmente lhe mostraria o rosto. E, agora que tinha ouvido as palavras mágicas, Sakura simplesmente não esboçava nenhuma reação.

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

Sakura estava em choque. Seu cérebro apenas mantinha os movimentos básicos de respirar e bater o coração, mas sua mente estava basicamente em branco. Na verdade, sua mente era ocupada apenas pelas últimas palavras ditas pelo homem a sua frente:

_- Eu vou lhe mostrar o meu rosto_.

X

Kakashi olhava atentamente para a jovem a sua frente, observando a sua reação.

Por um breve momento, o coração de Sakura parou de bater. Mas logo, recomeçou um pouco mais acelerado.

Sua respiração estava mais rápida e superficial.

Seus olhos, lindos olhos, se arregalaram numa expressão de espanto, de maravilha e choque.

E olhavam diretamente para o rosto dele.

Depois de algum tempo, as mãos da kunoichi se juntaram, próximas ao seu coração. Os olhos excitados e a expressão de quem recebe uma dádiva que era muito aguardada. Como se ela estivesse ganhando o melhor dos presentes de Natal. E, por baixo da máscara, Kakashi riu, por saber que era capaz de deixa-la assim.

X

Seus olhos piscaram, duas vezes.

E então, as palavras que ele tinha dito, finalmente, finalmente pesaram sobre a sua cabeça. E ela sorriu. _Um sorriso lindo_, pensou Kakashi.

-Sério, Kakashi-sensei?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas pegou as duas mãozinhas dela, e delicadamente, as posicionou sobre a máscara, uma de cada lado do rosto.

-Agora é com você. - Disse.

X

Céus! Quanto tempo esperou por aquilo? Quantos dias, horas da sua vida Sakura imaginou poder tirar a máscara desse homem e conhecer seu rosto?

Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, enquanto acariciavam delicadamente as bordas do tecido, inseguras. E então, lentamente, trouxeram o tecido pra baixo.

O queixo de Sakura caiu. A respiração parou. O coração parou. Os olhos de Sakura estavam muito abertos, e as pupilas, apesar de toda a luz, muito dilatadas. Seu cérebro precisava, precisava, absorver cada milímetro da face diante de si.

Kakashi era bonito. Não. Ele era _lindo_. Seu rosto era perfeito, intocado e jovem. E Sakura não podia resistir. Levantou o hitaiate, revelando o olho vermelho e acariciou de leve sua cicatriz – coisa que sempre quis fazer – depois, desceu os dedos pelas laterais daquele rosto glorioso, acariciando a mandíbula, as maças do rosto e o nariz, reto e perfeito. Depois...

Moveu timidamente suas mãos para seus lábios, finos, bem feitos e descorados.

_Alguma coisa_ se moveu dentro de si.

Sakura deu um passo à frente.

Seu corpo tocava levemente o dele, e ela podia sentir o calor de seu corpo lhe escapar pelas roupas, dominando-a.

As mãos dele se moveram, e se encaixaram no seu rosto, a puxando pra cima, pra ele. E seus olhos verdes se ergueram, para fitar o negro e vermelho dele, queimando contra os dela.

Alguma coisa se moveu dentro de si. Alguma coisa _quente_.

Sakura desceu as mãos para os braços dele, usando-as de apoio para ficar na ponta dos pés.

Aquela coisa quente dentro dela, estava por todo lado agora. E ela se sentiu se impulsionar pra frente, ao mesmo tempo em que o resto dele, a boca dele, se inclinavam para a dela.

E então, ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor.

X

O Rasengan de Naruto se chocou com o Rasengan de Konohamaru, lançando o menino, e meia dúzia de arvores, na direção deles.

Sakura e Kakashi se separaram em um pulo. Quando ela olhou para o homem novamente, a máscara e o hitaiate já estavam em seu lugar.

-Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui. – disse simplesmente.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ainda estava meio aérea, meio boba. Ela tinha acabado de ver o rosto de Kakashi-sensei e quase...

Quase tinha beijado ele.

OH MEU DEUS!

X

Sakura sentiu seu rosto ficar muito, muito quente.

Eles tinham saído do lugar lindo e pacifico onde eles estavam – agora totalmente arruinado, mas tudo bem – e ido parar do outro lado do lago. O lugar consistia em um emaranhado de carvalhos jovens e cheios de folhas verdes. Bonito, mas não como o lugar onde eles estavam antes.

Sakura se sentou, encostando-se ao tronco de uma arvore qualquer. Kakashi sentou _exatamente_ ao lado dela. Eles ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que _quase_ tinha acontecido.

A primeira palavra que veio a mente deles foi _inesperado. _Depois a mente dele se encheu de pensamentos eróticos em relação à moça sentada ao seu lado, ali, os dois totalmente sozinhos no meio das árvores.

Já ela, tinha pensamentos mais confusos em relação ao que estava acontecendo ali. Claro, ela havia ficado maravilhada pelo rosto dele. E ele era – é – tão bonito que ela acabou se deixando levar. E ele era também... tão _jovem_. Sakura pensou que isso se devia ao fato de ele ter passado a vida toda com o rosto protegido dos raios do sol. Porque, pensando bem, ele parecia ter a mesma idade da maioria dos caras que ela costumava sair.

E, ao pensar nisso, ela se lembrou de que tinha uma coisa muito importante para perguntar para aquele homem.

-Kakashi? – era um suspiro, mas perto como eles estavam com certeza ele ouviria.

Em resposta, ele se virou para ela.

-Você... Tem planos para sábado?

-Bom... Tem o casamento Hyuuga. Não sei se vou. Mas eu deveria ir. –falou o homem, olhando para nada em especial.

-Que tal ir comigo? – Ela disse, uma expressão convidativa em sua face. Kakashi se sentiu tentado a agarrá-la naquele momento. Mas, obviamente, não o fez.

X

Sakura mantinha sua expressão sedutora enquanto o homem a encarava, surpreso. Ela queria que ele fosse... com ela? Por baixo da máscara, o ninja sorriu. Seria _maravilhoso_ ir ao casamento com ela. Delicioso e absolutamente divertido. Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso de um olho só:

-Claro, Sakura! Será um imenso _prazer_.

A menina sorriu, feliz. Os olhos brilhavam e as bochechas estavam levemente coradas. A expressão a deixava extremamente inocente. Kakashi gostou disso.

Eles ficaram um tempo ali conversando calmamente, vez ou outra trocando olhares diferentes dos que eram trocados antes. Os de agora eram mais intensos e maliciosos, mas ambos estavam gostando disso. Ele achava divertido seduzi-la e vê-la ficar constrangida com as frases de duplo sentido que ele dizia. E ela achava lisonjeiro flertar com um homem tão interessante.

E assim eles mal perceberam o tempo passar.

X

Quando Kakashi percebeu que eles iriam se atrasar para a festa de Ino, tratou de puxar Sakura com ele para a floricultura, dizendo que queria comprar flores para fazer companhia para a planta que ele havia ganhado, tanto tempo atrás, de Naruto. Ela concordou em ajuda-lo, claro. Então eles se encaminharam, tranquilamente, até o lugar onde Sakura certamente encontraria sua melhor amiga.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, Sakura percebeu porque o famoso Copy-nin chegava sempre tão atrasado a qualquer lugar. Enquanto ela estava com ele, parecia que de algum modo o tempo passava mais devagar. E ela simplesmente não podia evitar isso. Ela via o mover do sol no céu, mas, era como se ela não conseguisse registrá-lo.

E, como se o tempo não tivesse passado, eles chegaram.

X

Sakura não pode conter as lágrimas. Não quando ela viu a cara sorridente de todos os seus amigos reunidos na residência Yamanaka. Não quando ela viu a faixa escrita "Seja bem-vinda" e o grito explosivo de Naruto ("SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAA"). Sakura sentiu como se fosse seu aniversário, Natal, e todos os outros feriados, e todos os dias mais felizes da sua vida, todos juntos. Porque, até aquele momento, ela realmente não tinha percebido como ela tinha sentido saudades de casa, da vila e de todos os seus amigos.

Depois de dar e receber muitos abraços (Naruto quase esmagou suas costelas e Ino chorou até molhar sua blusa), Sakura foi levada para o quarto para que pudesse se refrescar e colocar uma roupa limpa e cheirosa. Quando se considerou descente, voltou para onde estavam todos, realmente tomando parte da festa.

Sakura fez questão de conversar um pouco com cada um dos presentes. E, quando Tsunade e Shizune chegaram, ela deu um gritinho ("Shishou!") e foi correndo abraçar as duas. A Quinta se assustou um pouco com essa declaração de carinho tão espontânea, mas logo cedeu ao abraço de sua discípula, afinal, também estava com saudades. Shizune também a recebeu com um abraço, e logo as duas foram integradas na conversa.

Conversou com todos, descobrindo as novidades, e vibrando a cada boa notícia que recebia dos amigos. Quis saber como Ino estava na academia, e todos os detalhes do casamento de Hinata, e como Shikamaru estava indo na Divisão de Inteligência. Depois perguntou a Kiba como estavam os filhotes de Akamaru, e até mesmo comentou o leve (levíssimo) emagrecimento de Chouji. Todos estavam realmente felizes e encantados com a presença de Sakura.

Mas ninguém estava tão encantado quando _ele_.

X

O modo como ela se movia era hipnotizante. A maneira que ela gesticulava enquanto falava o atraia. O movimento dos lábios quando ela falava era sedutor. O modo como seus cabelos balançavam era sublime. Porque ele não tinha percebido isso antes? Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes?

- Oi! Kakashi-sensei, você ouviu o que eu disse? – Uma mão balançou frente a o único olho visível dele.

-Ah? Não, Naruto, desculpe. O que você disse? – O rapaz-kyubi olhou na direção em que o homem olhava, entendendo tudo.

-Ela está linda, não é, sensei? – perguntou o loiro, a voz baixa.

-Sim, está. – respondeu ele, sem nem perceber. E continuou observando a rosada, ignorando o riso baixo do rapaz ao seu lado.

Mas Naruto não ficou ali. Percebendo que o ninja era uma causa perdida, foi atrás de Hinata, que conversava animada com Ino e Kiba. Aparentemente, estavam discutindo coisas sobre o casamento. E falando nisso...

-Sakura-chan! – A voz do loiro estrondou na sala. – Com quem você vai ao casamento?

Todos os olhos se voltaram à figura de cabelo rosa.

Ela corou.

Depois, encarou o homem dos cabelos brancos. E sorriu.

-Eu vou com Kakashi.

Todos os olhos que a olhavam, menos um, se arregalaram. E Naruto, claro, foi quem quebrou o clima.

-AHHHH... Legal Sakura-chan! Assim você faz ele chegar no horário!

Todos riram, e continuaram suas conversas de antes. Sakura foi perguntar a Hinata sobre os trajes para o casamento, mas enquanto conversavam, tinha sempre a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Às vezes, olhava pra Kakashi (tinha a impressão de que ele estava sempre olhando para ela), corava e voltava à atenção para a pessoa com quem estava falando. Sakura achou muito estranho tudo isso. Ficar corando toda hora, ficar assim toda autoconsciente de repente... Mas talvez fosse o fato de que todo mundo realmente estava olhando para ela, analisando-a para ver se ela estava bem, se tinha mudado alguma coisa. Mas, tirando alguns centímetros adicionais nos cabelos, não tinha nada de diferente nela. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Depois de um tempo ela percebeu que realmente tinha alguém a encarando. Mas não era Kakashi. Era Sasuke.

X

Kakashi a estava observando. Claro que estava. E às vezes, ela olhava pra ele também. Então, seus olhares se cruzavam, ela corava um pouco e voltava a falar com quem ela estava conversando. E, por baixo da máscara, Kakashi sorria. Mas, depois de um tempo, percebeu que tinha mais alguém admirando sua flor. Outra pessoa que também tinha olhos negros. E Sharingan.

O homem observou. O modo como eles falavam, como eles se olhavam. Era íntimo. Intimo demais. Não era como se eles fossem amigos. Era como se eles fossem _algo mais_.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Mas, continuou observando.

Sasuke olhava para Sakura de um modo estranho. Depois de um tempo, porém, Kakashi foi capaz de identificar o que se distinguia no olhar do rapaz geralmente frio e indiferente. Tinha um quê de posse, um tanto de calor. Era um calor que ele mesmo conhecia bem. Mas, era infinitamente mais experiente em disfarçar.

_Desejo_. Sasuke a olhava com desejo.

Kakashi não gostou nada disso.

Não era porque ele desejava a Sakura. Sim, ele a desejava, mas era diferente. Kakashi podia ver além da beleza dela a pessoa que ela era. Ele via e valorizava isso, porque essa era a Sakura que ele conhecia, e admirava tanto. Sasuke a via com puro desejo carnal, como se ela fosse algo pra comer. E isso deixou Kakashi meio enjoado. Mas não pode pensar nisso por muito tempo. O motivo? Naruto.

-Né... Sakura-chan... Eu estava conversando com o Teme e achamos que seria uma boa ideia se nós fôssemos comer um lamen. O Time Sete, sabe?

-Claro, vamos sim!

-Kakashi-sensei, vamos ao Ichiraku! YESS! – Naruto e lamen na mesma frase realmente era uma combinação explosiva.

X

E assim, começaram-se as despedidas, os abraços e as despedidas. Logo Sakura tinha combinado com Ino uma saída para fazerem compras, Rock Lee estava pronto para dar cem voltas ao redor da vila ("Porque estou muito feliz que a minha flor da primavera voltou!") e Tsunade saia murmurando algo como "saquê".

O Time Sete, ou Time Kakashi, que agora nem era mais um time, foram todos ao Ichiraku, onde Sasuke fez a gentileza de pagar o lamen da rosada. Depois de muita conversa, muitas provocações entre Naruto e Sasuke, e muitos pedidos de "calma, rapazes" de Sakura e Kakashi comendo na velocidade da luz, os quatro se dirigiram ao apartamento da moça, para deix-la, finalmente, em casa.

* * *

**NA**: Bom, esse capítulo eu realmente não achei muito bom, não sei, não tenho o dom pra diálogos. Apesar de ele conter basicamente tudo o que eu planejei para esse capítulo, sei lá, não achei ele 100%.

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS teve o rosto do KAKASHI!** **YAY!** E agora nossos protagonistas tem um até um encontro,olha? No casamento! Há! Só digo uma coisa: esse casório vai bombar! Acreditem! Muitas coisas interessantes vão rolar nesse dia! U-HU!

Bom, estou realmente precisando da sua opinião sobre esse capítulo, certo? Então, me faça feliz e escreva o que você achou ai embaixo!

Kissu!


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: **Yo! Bom, quero me desculpar pela demora, tive alguns probleminhas e não pude postar antes. Mas, o bom é que a história está bem planejada até o capítulo 8, então só terei que me concentrar pra digitar tudo direitinho pra vocês! Encontro vocês lá em baixo com uma pergunta importante! Enjoy!

* * *

_**A cereja**_

_Kakashi X Sakura_

**Capítulo 4 – O time sete**

Sakura estava com tantas saudades de seus amigos que simplesmente não podia deixá-los ir embora. Então, depois do Ichiraku, chamou todos para seu apartamento, para tomar chá e conversarem mais um pouco. Kakashi não pode ficar. Disse que tinha um compromisso, mas Sakura achava que ele iria ficar lendo o livro que ela lhe deu. A jovem apenas sorriu ternamente, se despedindo do sensei com um abraço carinhoso.

Durante a recepção de boas vindas preparada por Ino, e O jantar no Ichiraku, Sakura só falou. Contou a todos como foi a sua missão, o que ela viu por cada lugar que passou, os perigos que enfrentou e os amigos que fez. Disse a eles que se sentiu quase em casa na Areia, e foi surpreendente bem recebida pela Mizukage. Deu detalhes de sua passagem pela Pedra, e como foi divertido encontrar o Kille Raikage, dias depois. Sakura respondeu prontamente todas as perguntas, com prazer. Imaginava que todos estivessem curiosos, afinal, era a primeira vez que ela ficava tanto tempo fora de casa. E _sozinha_.

Mas agora com Naruto e Sasuke, foi a vez de ela perguntar. E ficou tão feliz, e surpresa, pelas coisas que ouviu! Seus amigos estavam indo tão bem!

Sasuke finalmente havia sido reintegrado ao corpo de ninjas da vila, e agora atuava como jounin. Na maioria das missões, formava time com Kakashi (três sharingans formam uma combinação basicamente imbatível) e Sai. Mesmo não podendo usar todo seu extenso poder, já que uma das condições para que ele fosse novamente aceito na vila fosse o selamento de 75 por cento de seu chakra, Sasuke ainda era um ninja excepcional.

E ele realmente apreciava a companhia de Kakashi e, incrivelmente, da de Sai. Provavelmente porque eles eram relativamente quietos, e muito inteligentes. Claro que Sasuke também gostava de Naruto e Sakura, mas eles podiam ser bem irritantes, às vezes. E, com certeza, eram bem mais barulhentos. E o Uchiha era um grande apreciador da calma e do silêncio. Já que durante o dia tinha que aguentar um grande número de fãs.

Apesar de ter sido um traidor da vila, e ter ficado muito tempo preso, Sasuke ainda matinha um grande número de admiradoras. Era fácil ver o rapaz rodeado de moças quando saia, especialmente quando ia para os bares e clubes, beber e se divertir.

Sakura definitivamente não se importava com o que Sasuke fazia com suas fãs. É claro, ela Já tinha tido seus momentos com o moço (quando eles estavam _muito_ bêbados), mas não tinha nenhum sentimento que fosse além da amizade. E isso foi bom, deixar seu coração livre, e permitiu que ela amadurecesse imensamente.

-É uma pena que o Teme não possa ir com você, né Sakura-chan?

A pergunta de Naruto deixou Sakura levemente curiosa. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

-Mas, o bom, é que você vai com o Kakashi-sensei, e assim ele não vai chegar atrasado! –riu o loiro, encarando a moça com um sorriso divertido. – A gente colocou o horário com duas horas adiantadas no convite dele, só por precaução. Mas ainda bem que você vai poder estar lá pra bater nele se ele demorar.

Até Sasuke riu disso. O ex-sensei deles realmente nunca mudava. Mesmo quando eles saiam nas missões, eles faziam questão de buscar Kakashi em seu apartamento, ao invés de esperar por ele no portão da vila.

A menção do homem, Sakura começou a divagar, sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Não imaginava que pudesse passar momentos tão bons com ele. E, mais ainda, não imaginava que ele fosse lhe mostrar seu rosto. Tinha sido algo tão intenso e impressionante, que, se ela fechasse os olhos por tempo o suficiente, poderia ver com perfeição os detalhes da face de Kakashi. E mais! Iria ao casamento acompanhada dele!

-Ah, Naruto, você precisa me contar sobre o casamento! Como foi que aconteceu? Como vão as coisas?

Imediatamente, o loiro começou a falar. Disse que, logo depois que Sakura tinha deixado à vila, Hinata e ele decidiram se casar. Logo, eles começaram os preparativos para o casamento. Naruto explicou que os Hyuugas tinham muitas tradições e costumes a serem observados, e antes que o matrimônio se efetuasse, ele tinha que estar a par de todas elas. Também, existiam inúmeras exigências a serem compridas e analisadas, já que Hinata é por direito a herdeira do clã. E, também, contou a ela que uma casa estava sendo construída para eles no complexo, e que ele era o responsável por basicamente toda a sua construção e preparação da residência para a futura vida de casados.

Enquanto Naruto falava, Sasuke lançava a Sakura inúmeros olhares significativos. A rosada já conhecia bem as intenções do moreno. Eles já brincavam disso há algum tempo. E gostavam muito desse jogo de prazer e sedução.

Naruto começou a se sentir um pouco deslocado. Era óbvio que o loiro estava sobrando ali. Sem perder tempo, ele murmurou uma despedida e saiu, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Aqueles dois realmente não tinham jeito. Não que ele fosse contra o que os dois faziam. O loiro só queria que eles fossem felizes. Mas, esse tipo de coisa poderia machucá-los no futuro. E isso o magoaria muito, também.

-Sentiu saudades, Sasuke-kun?

Pode ouvir Sakura dizer quando chegou a porta. Seus dois melhores amigos teriam uma noite longa. E, bom, Naruto também, assim que ele encontrasse Hinata.

X

Kakashi pulava os telhados, seguindo para um agitado bar de Konoha. Iria encontrar alguns amigos jounins, beber e relaxar. E tentar tirar certa pessoa da cabeça. Mas isso era difícil, especialmente quando o caminho que tomaria para o tal bar passava pela casa dela. Pelo menos ele sabia que, mesmo que não pudesse estar com sua flor, teria a mulher mais bela que encontrasse essa noite. Seduzir para ele era fácil, sempre foi. E, embora muitas vezes preferisse passar suas noites sozinho, hoje abriria uma exceção.

Estava pensando nisso quando viu Naruto saindo do apartamento de Sakura. Já era bem tarde. Só por curiosidade, mirou a janela da rosada. Seu corpo todo enrijeceu com a cena que viu.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam se agarrando na cama. A expressão do jovem era cheia de desejo, e a da garota cheia de divertimento e excitação. Eles riam enquanto trocavam beijos e carícias ousadas.

Num telado do outro lado da rua, Kakashi observava, estático, o jovem casal. Ele sabia que não era certo invadir a privacidade deles, contudo, não pode se permitir sair dali. Sua curiosidade o dominava. Ele queria ver se a garota ai teria as mesmas expressões que nas pinturas que ele tinha em seu apartamento. E mesmo se sentindo grosseiro ao espiá-la dessa forma, ele o fez.

X

Kakashi viu Sakura arrancar a camisa de Sasuke enquanto se beijavam. Viu as mãos pequenas acariciarem o torso definido do rapaz. Depois, o moreno tirou-lhe a blusa, beijando a pele exposta. A expressão satisfeita da moça o fez acreditar que ela estava apreciando as carícias.

Quando o ultimo Uchiha se dirigiu a sutiã de renda da moça, Kakashi começou a sentir algo estranho. Era um sentimento que ele nunca teve antes. Tinha vontade de entrar naquele quarto e arrancar o rapaz dali. Ele não tinha o direito de tocar em sua flor. Sentia raiva, sentia inveja. Sentia _ciúmes_, percebeu. Mas, mesmo esses sentimentos não o levaram para longe dali.

O copy-nin observou os dois por mais um longo tempo, as caricias se tornando cada vez mais quentes e, para ele, torturantes. Até que foi demais para ele. Ele não queria ver a mulher que ele desejava se entregar a outro, percebeu, por fim. Respirou fundo, e partiu.

X

Dentro do quarto os dois amantes se entregavam ao fogo do prazer. Queimavam. Estavam há tanto tempo sem se tocar, que os corpos pareciam famintos, um pelo outro. Desde a primeira vez que transaram, simplesmente não podiam evitar repedir a dose. Era como se eles tivessem desenvolvido uma dependência, um vicio. Mesmo sem o compromisso de um namoro – nenhum dos dois se desejava romanticamente – eles gostavam, muito, do que eles tinham.

Eles continuaram ali, se deleitados no corpo um do outro por longas horas. Depois de muitos gemidos, mordidas e suor, eles dormiram, exaustos.

X

-Yo, Kakashi! – cumprimentou animado Maito Gai. Ele e outros ninjas já estavam no bar provavelmente há algum tempo, já estavam todos bebendo e rindo. Mas eles sabiam que de certa forma não precisariam esperar pelo copiador.

Kakashi tomou seu lugar ao lado de Genma. Ele era seu favorito para as festas, era sempre muito animado. E hoje, Kakashi precisava se animar.

-Como vai, Kakashi! Faz tempo que nós não saímos assim, hein? Já tava pensando que você estava querendo virar um monge ou algo do tipo. Ninguém vive tanto tempo sem mulher.

O Shiranui era um conquistador. Era como um lobo caçando ovelhas. E, por algum motivo estranho, adorava "caçar" com Kakashi. O gênio copiador era muito mais tranquilo nesse aspecto, e embora suas conquistas fossem muitas, não eram tantas quando as do amigo. O que era muito bom, especialmente quando você não podia mostrar sua face para as pessoas.

Isso o fez lembrar de uma pessoa que viu seu rosto, mais cedo... E que agora estava nos braços de outro. Kakashi balançou a cabeça, para se livrar do pensamento.

-Então Gemna, como está o movimento hoje?

-Há! Eu sabia! Tem um cachorrão em você, Kakashi! – O amigo gargalhou, rindo da própria piada. Kakshi não pode fazer nada se não rir também. – Vamos beber amigo, e então caçamos!

E assim fizeram. Logo o álcool os deixou soltos. Kakashi estava a mil. Já tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo fazia que não bebia dessa forma. Até Genma, conhecido por sua presença constante em todas as boates, bares e festas da vila nunca tinha visto o copiador tão alterado. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas não sabia o que era, nem como abordar o amigo na esperança de ajudar.

E, foi nesse momento que Kakashi viu sua _presa_.

Era uma garota bonita, de pele e cabelos claros e olhos que lembravam os de _alguém_.

O ninja dos senbons apenas observou enquanto Kakashi fazia sua "mágica".

Ele nunca conseguia deixar de ficar impressionado. Kakashi agia de uma forma que chegava até a assustar. Talvez o fato de ele ser um ninja amplamente famoso, e já ter sido considerado inclusive para o cargo mais alto da vila, fosse extremamente atrativo para as mulheres. A postura descolada que ele tinha também contava pontos. E a máscara, sempre um grande mistério. Todos queriam saber o que ele escondia ali. Isso com certeza excitava as garotas, ele pensou.

E, observou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto o Hatake saia do local com uma linda jovem, de cabelos claros e grandes olhos verdes.

X

-Uchiha. Você foi convocado ao escritório da Hokage. Ela deseja vê-lo imediatamente. – Disse um ANBU da janela do apartamento de Sakura. Os dois ninjas adormecidos sabiam muito bem quem era que os tinha acordado. Essa era a última semana de Naruto como ninja mascarado.

-Naruto, seu idiota! Você tem noção de que horas são? – O Uchiha olhou irritado o relógio. Eram seis da manhã.

Relutantemente, ele levantou-se da cama, deixando de lado o calor da bela kunoichi que dormia abraçada a si. O lençol se moveu com ele, deixando exposta uma parte do corpo nu da jovem dos cabelos róseos.

Ao perceber isso, O ANBU desapareceu com um "puf".

-Naruto idiota! – reclamou o moreno. Isso fez a moça adormecida despertar.

-O que aconteceu, Sasuke?

-O idiota do Naruto veio aqui me acordar. – respondeu o Uchiha. – Eu tenho que ir ao escritório da Hokage. – Sasuke terminou de se vestir e foi dar um beijo de despedida na rosada. – Te vejo de novo à noite? Acho que não matei as saudades de você.

Sakura ponderou a situação. Não que ela não gostasse de suas noites com Sasuke... mas ela sentia falta de algo. E era uma coisa que ela definitivamente não poderia esperar do Uchiha. Mas ela esperava também não ter que discutir sobre isso tão cedo.

-Sasuke, eu... Não sei. Não sei se deveríamos continuar com isso.

-Sakura...

-Olha, vamos fazer assim- disse a Haruno. - Conversamos sobre isso depois. Agora você precisa ir. Tsunade-sama não gosta quando se atrasam.

Ela se levantou e foi com o Uchiha em direção à porta, sem se importar por estar nua. Deu-lhe um caloroso beijo de despedida, murmurando um "te vejo depois". Quando ele saiu, encostou-se na porta. Isso tinha que acabar.

X

Sakura sabia que ela mesma deveria se dirigir ao escritório da Hokage. Mas ela também precisava de um tempo para se resolver. Seis meses se passaram em que ela esteve fora da vila, e as coisas que ela encontrou quando voltou a surpreenderam um pouco.

Primeiro, Naruto, que está mais maduro e mais apaixonado do que nunca. Kami-sama! Ele ia se casar em dias! Sakura definitivamente não esperava por isso tão cedo...

Segundo, Sasuke, sendo tão gentil e carinhoso em relação a ela. Claro que, embora os encontros deles fossem sempre muito intensos, o da noite anterior fora diferente. Ela sentiu um calor vindo dela que nunca tinha estado lá antes. E isso a assustou.

Terceiro, essa estranha sensação que tinha em relação à Kakashi-sensei. Ela tinha consciência de que, assim como com Sasuke, alguma coisa tinha mudado, mas isso ela também não conseguia entender.

Especialmente diante dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Sakura ainda não podia acreditar que eles quase tinham se beijado. E, não podia deixar de ficar decepcionada porque não aconteceu. Muito decepcionada. Claro, não podia deixar de pensar no que teria acontecido se eles realmente tivessem se beijado. Ele teria gostado? Ela teria gostado? Não seria estranho? Eles teriam chegado a algo mais? Talvez tivesse sido ele a acordar em sua cama ao seu lado hoje...

O pensamento mandou arrepios pelo corpo de Sakura. Enquanto se arrumava e tomava café, sua mente rodava em torno de Sasuke e Kakashi. Ela ainda estava muito confusa, é verdade, mas pelo menos sabia uma coisa: iria colocar um fim em suas noites com Sasuke.

Quanto a Kakashi, não sabia. Não sabia o que pensar. Pelo menos teria o dia do casamento para descobrir. Afinal, eles iriam juntos né?

Isso a fez se lembrar que hoje iria comprar um roupa para o casamento com Ino. Se pôs a pensar se Kakashi teria algo apropriado para vestir, Ela só o via em roupas ninjas. Bom, pensaria nisso depois. Agora tinha que levar os relatórios de sua missão para Tsunade-sama.

Tomou um café rápido, e saiu. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que esbarrou em alguém. Quando ia se desculpar, congelou ao ouvir a voz _tão_ familiar...

-Yo, Sakura!

* * *

**NA: **Geezz! Bom, hoje vimos que Sasuke vai dar um pouco de trabalho (ou não), e que a cabeça da nossa heroína está meio bagunçada! Isso é bom, né? Heheh...

**Bom, a pergunta que eu tinha pra vocês é a seguinte:** _depois dos últimos capítulos do mangá, fiquei com a cabeça cheia de naruhina e tive umas ideiazinhas que podem virar uma série de oneshots. O que vocês acham? Curtem NaruHina?_

Kissus!


	5. Chapter 5

YO! Depois de a vida sem postar, cá estou eu com o 5º capítulo de A Cereja! Gente, não tá facil, trampo e facul matam qualquer um, mas não vou abandonar vocês!  
Bom, aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

_**A cereja**_

_Kakashi X Sakura_

**Capítulo 5 – Renda e Tafetá**

-Yo, Sakura!

Claro, tinha que ser _ele._

Sakura sabia algumas coisas sobre a vida, mas a mais importante era: _a primeira pessoa que você vai encontrar é justamente a pessoa que você não deveria ver._

-Oi, Kakashi-sensei! - respondeu ela, corando. Kakashi a achou um graça. Ela sempre ficava bonita envergonhada.

Um pouco sem jeito, a menina se desculpou, e disse que estava indo ao escritório da Hokage entregar os relatórios da missão. Kakashi agindo como o cavalheiro que nem sempre era, se ofereceu para acompanha-la, e Sakura não podia, nem queria, recusar sua companhia.

Os dois foram colocando a conversa em dia, falando sobre trivialidades até chegarem ao seu destino. Concersaram de forma fácil confortável, e Sakura imaginou porque com ele sempre era assim.

Desde o começo, quando ele se tornou seu professor, era sempre fácil estar com ele. Naruto era explosivo demais, e apenas com o tempo eles conseguiram encontrar o ritmo. Sasuke...Pensando bem, era impossível falar com ele no começo. Ele era frio, arrogante e sempre a afastava. Levou um tempo para ela se acostumar com isso. Mas com Kakashi... era diferente.

Era fácil, confortável, sem pressões. Ela nunca precisou agradá-lo, a familiaridade veio naturalmente, as conversas fluiam. Ate mesmo durante as missões, ele sempre estavam juntos, formando uma dupla. Sakura nunca tinha pensado nisso. Não até agora.

-Pensei que você estivesse de folga. – disse ele de repente.

-Ah, bem, estou. – respondeu a rosada, corando. Estava corando demais na frente dele. – Mas preciso entregar os relatórios da missão. Depois vou almoçar com o Naruto e fazer compras pro casamento com a Ino... o que me lembra...– ela fez uma pausa – Kakashi, o que você vai vestir?

-Como?

-Bom, é que você só usa sua roupa ninja. Você sabe que deve vestir roupas formais, não é?

-É... Bem...Sei mas... – a resposta desajeitada de Kakashi dizia tudo. Ele realmente não tinha o que vestir.

-Acho que vou ter que resolver isso, Kakashi. –Ela disse simplesmente. – O que você vai fazer hoje a tarde?

-Bom... Eu... É... – Mais uma vez, ele não tinha o que responder, o que Sakura podia interpretar como "Não tenho nada pra fazer, mas não quero que você saiba disso. ". Provavelmente ele iria passar o dia todo lendo Icha Icha pendurado em alguma árvore. Logo, a rosada sabia bem o que fazer.

-Te encontro ás três horas em frente ao centro comercial. – Ela disse com um sorrido brilhante. – Vamos resolver seu problema.

-Okay. Estarei lá!

Bem nessa hora, os dois ouviram um grunhido irritado, que eles conheciam bem. A expressão de Sasuke parecia mais irritada que o usual, mas isso de modo algum assustou os dois que conversavam. Era comum ver Sasuke de mau humor. Kakashi se despediu com um aceno e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando Sakura e o Uchiha sozinhos.

-Podemos conversar hoje á noite? – Disse o moreno, a voz calma e a expressão neutra.

A Haruno sabia que não poderia – nem deveria- adiar esse momento. Essa conversa já havia esperado tempo demais. Concordando, ela disse:

-Venha a minha casa hoje a noite. Vamos jantar.

Ela entrou no prédio, sem esperar uma resposta. Ela sabia que ele estaria lá.

X

Sakura entregou os relatórios, e conversou com sua mestra sobre os fatos da missão por algum tempo, atualizando a Godaime da situação em vários lugares por onde ela tinha passado. Como sempre, a Hokage recebeu uma carta amistosa de Gaara, dizendo como tinha apreciado a visita da jovem ninja de Konoha e os serviços por ela prestados. Sempre que Sakura era enviada a Suna, o Kazekage e seus irmãos a recebiam com muito gosto, ainda como agradecimento por ela ter salvado a vida e Kankorou, anos atrás. Isso deixava Sakura muito feliz, saber que tinha feito amigos tão bons quanto Temari e o ninja das marionetes, isso sem falar do próprio Gaara...

Tsunade lhe deu o resto da semana de folga, mas avisou que poderia chama-la caso houvesse alguma emergência. Logo em seguida, Sakura foi recolher o seu pagamento, feliz por finalmente ver o fruto de tantos meses de trabalho árduo.

Em seguida, iria encontar Naruto. Ela, como sempre, pegou a chave do apartamento do loiro onde ele a deixava geralmente, e entrou, mais uma vez tendo um vislumbre indesejado do "Narutinho" em toda a sua glória. O loiro deveria parar com essa mania de dormir sem roupas.. Hinata era uma sortuda, por ter Naruto, com certeza. Os atributos dele eram impressionantes. Mas ele tinha umas manias meio... desconcertantes.

Os dois almoçaram animadamente, conversando dessa vez sobre as expectativas do loiro em relação ao casamento. Naruto estava em chamas! A felicidade do rapaz era palpável e contagiante. E, de certa forma, Sakura não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja do amigo. O portador da Kyubi tinha encontrado alguém para dividir a vida, de uma forma que ela nunca havia chegado nem perto, nem sonhado em alcançar.

E, se a rosada não conhecesse Naruto tão bem e há tanto tempo, não acreditaria no quanto ele havia mudado. Mais centrado, responsável e atento, o louro estava muito mais maduro. Mas, é claro, sem perder seu jeito alegre e expansivo, que ela tanto adorava. Sakura sabia que ele seria o melhor Hokage de Konoha.

Depois de ter almoçado lámen, Sakura foi encontrar Ino na floricultura, para então fazerem as suas compras e colocar a conversa em dia. Não o tipo de conversa que ela teria com Naruto ou até mesmo Kakashi, mas, bem, conversa de mulher.

Ino a estava esperando, olhos ansiosos e carteira na mão. Imediatamente, ela começou a contar exatamente o que Sakura esteve perdendo durante os meses em que esteve fora.

-Sai? Sério? Dificil de acreditar! – disse a rosada, ao escutar da amiga os rumores sobre o colega de time. – Impossível!

-Mas, Testuda, – continuou a loira – Ele e Sasuke estão sempre com Naruto, e Naruto está sempre lá. Claro que é estranho, mas tudo envolvendo Sai é estranho. E nós não a conhecemos tão bem assim. Talvez ela goste de esquisitos...

Sakura só pode rir.

As fofocas seguintes eram mais nebulosas e sobre pessoas que Sakura não conhecia bem. Somente quando o assunto passou a ser Genma, o jounin dos senbons, é que a Haruno voltou a prestar atenção. O homem geralmente trabalhava na guarda de Tsunade, e ela o conhecia relativamente bem.

- E todo mundo está dizendo isso? Sério? – Sakura perguntou, realmente curiosa. Essa fofoca era das boas!

-Bom, eu ouvi essa da Anko. - Ino contava animada - Ela e Genma são amigos há muitos anos, e o Gai-sensei também falou algo sobre isso. Mas , depois que eles perceberam que eu estava interessada eles simplesmente não tocaram mais no assunto... não sei porque...

-Mas dá pra confiar? Você sabe como a Anko é...

Sim, todos sabiam como Anko era. Todos a adoravam, é claro, mas vez ou outra ela vinha com uns boatos que nem sempre eram muito verdadeiros. Claro que, Ino Yamanaka era a fofoqueira numero um de Konoha, e sempre tinha as melhores informações sobre qualquer pessoa. Mas todos duvidavam de toda e qualquer história contada por Anko. Como daquela vez que ela disse que Gai iria se casar com a moça que trabalhava na lavanderia. Foram tantas confusões que Sakura tinha dor de cabeça só de pensar no assunto. E quando o verdadeiro noivo da moça apareceu? E num final fora uma grande mentira!

-Enfim... Não dá pra saber né... Talvez no dia do casamento... – disse a loira, com um olhar malicioso em relação a amiga. – Então... Kakashi-sensei, hein?

A loira nunca viu a amiga tão corada. Sakura atingiu um tom de vermelho que deixaria Hinata com inveja.

-O que tem ele, Ino-porca? – respondeu a rosada, fazendo careta. _"O que tem ele?",_ ela pensou. As coisas realmente pareciam estar mudando netre eles... Sakura só não sabia dizer o que.

O modo pensativo de Sakura levou Ino a acreditar que algo poderia estar acontecendo. Mas a loira sabia que não deveria pressionar a amiga. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, com certeza ela saberia.

As duas amigas entraram numa loja de roupas finas e começaram a olhar os trajes. Ah, como sentira falta disso! Passar um tarde de compras com Ino, rindo e fofocando, era como voltar para épocas mais felizes de sua vida. Os momentos mais felizes eram aqueles que passavam com os amigos, e ela sabia que tinha grandes amigos. Nos últimos meses se sentiu tão sozinha, tão deprimida, que estar de volta a Konoha era como renascer.

Como Sakura tinha acabado de retirar seu pagamento, ela poderia se dar ao luxo de comprar um excelente traje para o dia tão especial do seu melhor amigo. E, claro, para ficar bem bonita para seu par. Não... Espera... Porque ela queria ficar bonita para Kakashi? Sakura simplesmente não entendia... Porque tinha esses pensamentos em relação ao seu sensei? Não era... estranho?

Sakura só percebeu que tinha mergulhado em seus pensamentos quando Ino soltou um grunhido irritado. Sakura corou como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado.

- O que você disse, Ino? – perguntou a médica, ainda tentando ignorar os próprios pensamentos.

- Eu perguntei qual você acha que ficaria melhor em mim, o roxo ou o azul. – respondeu, irritada, a loira, apontando os dois trajes a sua frente. Depois, soltou um longo suspiro. – Sakura, o que há com você? Porque está tão estranha?

A rosada não pode evitar se sentir culpada pela expressão preocupada a Yamanaka. Elas não se viam a seis meses, e Sakura estava com a cabeça cheia de Kakashi-sensei. Isso não podia ficar assim. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Simplesmente não podia controlar seus pensamentos.

-Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, né Sakura? O que quer que seja. Eu vou ouvir e entender. – falou a loira num tom sério. – A não ser que você tenha se apaixonado pelo Gai-sensei. Isso não dá pra entender mesmo.

A Haruno riu. É, essa certamente era uma boa hora para uma conversa de garotas. E bem... não era bom guardar segredos de alguém que pode entrar na sua cabeça. A rósea olhou para os vestidos, indecisa de como começar, mas não precisou pensar muito:

-É mesmo o Kakashi-sensei, né? – disse a loira, analisando um vestido violeta intenso. – Porque se não for ele com certeza é aquele idiota do Sasuke.

A loira definitivamente era mais inteligente do que aparentava ser. Tinha acertado na mosca, duas vezes. E no momento em que a olhasse os olhos, saberia. Era mais fácil contar.

-É... as duas coisas. São os dois. – admitiu a rosada. - Não sei bem o que devo fazer Ino, mas sei que algo deve mudar. – ela hesitou, mas logo continuou a falar. - Já decidi o que fazer em relação ao Sasuke, e acho que é o certo mas...

-Sakura, olhe para mim. – ela fez o que foi pedido, esperando alguma grande ideia da genial Yamanaka. Mas o que veio... – O roxo ou o azul?

A loira exibia dois belíssimos vestidos, um azul, de mangas compridas e um decote nas costas, e um outro roxo, com brilhos na gola. Ela ficaria bonita em qualquer um, mas a aconselhou a escolher o azul, que combinaria mais com seus olhos.

Ino aceitou a sugestão, indo ao provador, e deixando Sakura sozinha com sua indecisão. Claro que sabia o que faria em relação a Sasuke. Já tinha decidido que queria alguém que a amasse, realmente, e não apenas um amigo com benefícios. Como dizer isso a ele sem magoá-lo? E Kakashi, o que faria em relação a ele. A rosada já não sabia o que fazer, até que encontrou a solução para pelo menos um dos seus problemas.

Ela tinha encontrado o vestido de festa mais lindo do mundo.

X

Já fazia meia hora que ele esperava, encostado em uma loja no centro comercial. Tinha a sensação de que os papéis estavam se invertendo e que Sakura iria atrasar horas. Mas não demorou muito, ele pode ver e ouvir, Sakura e Ino conversando animadamente, carregadas de sacolas. Quando o avistaram, a jovem loira se despediu, tomando algumas das sacolas da rosada e por fim indo embora. Sakura sorriu ternamente para ele.

Como ela fazia isso? Como ela conseguia fazer seu coração acelerar só com um sorriso? Ele não conseguia entender. No mínimo, ele deveria estar sendo castigado, por ter tentado seduzi-la mostrando a ela seu rosto e tentando beija-la. Estava óbvio que nada entre eles iria acontecer. Pelo menos não depois do que ele vira entre ela e Sasuke. Quando o cheiro doce dela entrou em suas narinas, seu peito doeu.

-Oi, Kakashi! Não acredito que pelo menos uma vez na vida conseguiu te deixar esperando! YAY! – Sakura fez um gesto de vitória e o Copiador não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela era tão vibrante. Os cabelos rosa lhe caiam bem.

-Yo, Sakura-chan. – respondeu, no tom preguiçoso de sempre. – É, sempre existe uma primeira vez para as coisas. Mas não foi ruim esperar. O livro realmente é muito bom.

E ergueu o livro rosado, e, ao perceber o que ele andara lendo os olhos de Sakura ganharam um brilho que fez o homem acreditar que não poderia haver um par de olhos mais belo em todo o universo. Kakashi se repreendeu mentalmente por ser tão piegas. Era Sakura. Somente Sakura. A garotinha que ele aceitou treinar quando ela tinha 12 anos, grande potencial mais nenhum interesse. E que depois ganhou habilidades que a tornariam uma lenda, e que agora tinha se tornado uma linda mulher.

-Que bom que você gostou, sensei! – Ela respondeu, ainda com aquele brilho no olhar, que fazia Kakashi derreter por dentro. - Vamos?

Kakashi apenas a seguiu, uma sombra atras da jovem, enquanto ela procurava pela loja adequada. Entraram numa loja pequena, de aparência simples, que ele nunca pensaria em entrar. Bom, na verdade, ele nunca vistia nada além de variações do uniforme jounin, então nunca comprava roupas. Mas, dessa ves ele realmente queria agradá-la então faria o que ela quisesse.

Ao entrar na loja, Kakashi congelou – a garota com quem ele tinha dormido na noite anterior era quem estava atendendo os clientes. Mas, aparentemente, ela era muito discreta e não disse nada, apenas lhe lançou um olhar significativo que Sakura não viu. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois Sakura o chamava, com uma voz sedutora que ele não tinha ouvido vinda dela.

-Sensei... Você precisa ajudar! Não vou deixar você sair por ai de qualquer jeito! Que tipo de par nós formaríamos se não combinássemos?

Kakashi riu. Ele provavelmente estava subestimando Sakura. Ela era muito inteligente e perceptiva,e era uma mulher. Claro que ela perceberia aquela troca de olhares.

-Bom, Sakura-chan. Faço o que for para te agradar.- respondeu o prateado. – Como é o seu vestido? Quem sabe se eu souber como ele é fica mais fácil de combinar?

-Meu vestido? É surpresa! – Sakura tinha um olhar malicioso tanto quanto sua voz – Mas tenho certeza que você vai adorar, sen-sei...

Kakashi não podia mais negar que Sakura estava flertando descaradamente com ele. Teria sido por causa da atendente? Ela teria ficado incomodada com a troca de olhares? Ou estava só tentando provocá-lo?

Mas a rosada continou tratando ele como sempre, a forma leve e natural que eles sempre se trataram. E, enquanto escolhiam a melhor roupa para ele, Kakashi abservava sua beleza, sua graça, sua elegância.

Sakura não tinha ficado muito mais alta desde a sua adolescência, e, isso combinado com os cabelos rosados, ainda a deixava com uma aparência bem inocente, quase infantil. Mas, era notável o quanto o corpo dela tinha amadurecido com os anos: os quadris eram redondos, as pernas longas bem torneadas, a cintura fina. Os seios – que Kakashi sabia ser um dos maiores motivos de insegurança da jovem - continuavam pequenos e firmes, e, através do decote de sua leve blusa, uma tentação. Sakura era perfeita, linda.

X

Já era fim de tarde quando terminaram as compras, o Copiador visivelmente esgotado e a médica ainda incorfomada pelo fato de seu ex-professor não ter nenhuma peça formal em seu armário. Pelo menos, a Haruno sabia que seu par estaria muito elegante no dia do casamento, e, como adicional, tinha deixado bem claro para aquelazinha da loja que o Hatake já estava "laçado".

Não tinha como Sakura não notar que tinha algo estranho no modo em que a atendente da loja olhava para Kakashi. Mas, se serviu de alguma coisa, a tarde de hoje serviu para mostrar a Sakaura que, ela realmente estava interessada em Kakashi, e que queria de uma vez por todas Sasuke fora de sua vida. E estava assim, perdida em suas resoluções quando ouviu a voz preguiçosa de seu par:

-Que tal jantarmos, Sakura?

Mas a rosada não pode responder. Exatamente nessa hora, Sasuke apareceu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Podemos conversar agora? – disse ele, gélido como sempre.

-Cl-claro, Sasuke. – respondeu a rosada, sem jeito. Não tinha gostado do modo que o Uchiha apareceu, do modo frio e autoritário com que ele falava. Mas, ela sabia que tinha que por um fim nisso, pela sua felicidade. Antes de partir com o moreno, porém, virou para Kakashi e disse:

-Podemos sair amanhã, ok?

-Claro, Sakura. - Kakashi respondeu com aquele sorriso monocular.- Podemos almoçar então?

-Sim. – ela sorriu pra ele de volta.

- Venha ao meu apartamento, eu espero você.

E então o prateado sumiu com um "puff"

X

-Sasuke, acho que você não vai gostar dessa conversa. – começou a rosada, ao fechar a porta de seu apartamento.

O Uchiha estava parado, no meio da sala, congelado no lugar. Seu corpo emanava uma negatividade raramente vista pela rosada. Mas ela tinha uma coisa a resolver, e isso não podia esperar. Respirou fundo, e falou, calma e decidida.

-Não podemos mais ficar juntos. Sinto muito, Sasuke.

* * *

_hehehe!__  
__Deixei a reação do Sasuke para o próximo, sou má! Mas esse capítulo foi mais paradão, mais de transição mesmo! Pelo menos sabemos que nossa heroína realmente está desejando o prateado (quem não , né) e ela não vai deixar nenhuma outra pegar o que é dela!__  
__No próximo capítulo teremos despedida de solteiro de Naruto e Hinata (e algumas revelações)!__  
__Comentem, por favor?__  
__Kissu!_


End file.
